


kindred spirits

by Drhair76



Series: to radiate with inexhaustible light [2]
Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: (and they're still not even together yet), F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley in Love, I mean come on people, Mutual Pining, anne: we're basically soulmates, gilbert: heart eyes, im gonna stop tagging and go to school :D, ne Way, they are the Only couple doing it right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22362730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drhair76/pseuds/Drhair76
Summary: Now that she's thinking about it, Anne doesn't really remember ever telling Gilbert how important his friendship was to her.Of course it was- she thought about it everytime their gazes (full of secret amusement) met in class, or when he playfully bumped her shoulder while walking her home, or when she felt that familiar pull towards him that was tugging their souls to one another.or, Anne and Gilbert have a talk about kindred spirits
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Series: to radiate with inexhaustible light [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608112
Comments: 5
Kudos: 165





	kindred spirits

**Author's Note:**

> uh,,,I still haven't read the books or finished watching the show, please don't murder me :D

"Anne?" 

Anne looks up from her books and across the table where Gilbert was sitting. He wasn't paying his studies any mind, instead taken to gazing off thoughtfully, which Anne thought was supposed to be _her_ job. 

"Yes, Gil?" 

He had a far away look in his eyes- half dreamy and half serious and when he turned to look at her, it looked different somehow. As if the sunlit afternoon that made his brown eyes into liquid gold also made him look at her like _that_. 

Full of something Anne couldn't name. Full of something that she longed for. 

"We are...friends right?"

The question made her blink. As did that cautious tone he asked it with. 

She settled for a half smile to offset his shuttered expression. "Of course we are." 

Gilbert's expression seemed to relax and then melt even more. Like some of Marilla's warm chocolate chips. 

"Good." 

He turned back to his books, seemingly satisfied with her answer but Anne couldn't make herself look back down. She couldn't reroute her focus away from him. Her gaze stayed trained on his black curls with the after image of his soft expression stuck in her mind. 

Now that she's thinking about it, Anne doesn't really remember ever telling Gilbert how important his friendship was to her.

Of course it _was-_ she thought about it everytime their gazes (full of secret amusement) met in class, or when he playfully bumped her shoulder while walking her home, or when she felt that familiar pull towards him that was tugging their souls to one another. 

She swore to the tips of her toes that Gilbert felt it too but for fear of being incorrect, she couldn't reveal herself. Losing his kind smiles and warm eyes would be a blow that she _couldn't_ return from. 

"Anne?" Gilbert asked, a crinkle of worry present between his eyebrows. Anne found herself wanting to smooth it out with her fingers. 

She bet his skin was warm. 

"Hmm?" 

"Are you alright?" 

"Um. Yes, I am." She shook herself a little; she'd been staring at him while lost in thought- he must've thought her insane. "I'm alright." 

He nodded, albeit reluctantly, and turned back to his books. Anne could've- she _should've_ dropped it but she couldn't. 

"Gilbert," She started. He looked up immediately, worry still visible in his eyes. "You know- I mean, you do _realize_ that we are kindred spirits?" 

He tilted his head a bit, looking much like a confused puppy. "Are we?" 

Anne nodded hurriedly. "Yes, I mean, certainly you feel it too?" 

His eyes dropped to the wood grooves in the table and he again adopted that half dreamy, half serious look that made Anne yearn. 

For what, she knew exactly. The thought of it made her heart twist. 

"I know that I'd surely be different without your friendship and having you in my life in _any_ way brings me great joy." He looked back up at her. "Do you feel the same?" 

Anne wanted to reach across the table and grab his hand. She wanted to go dancing out into the woods and yell to the trees in delight. She wanted to burrow into his side and only come out to see the sunrise on his skin.

She wanted to tell him that she loved him, that she wanted him, that she hoped he wanted her too. 

It was like a bonfire in her chest, like a crowd of flowers blooming in her lungs. She felt it with her entire body and it was almost too much to bare. 

"Of course I do." She settled for instead. She smiled as wide as she could and hoped he got the message with her eyes. "Diana and I are different. Jerry and I even more so. With you it's-" 

"It's?" Gilbert prompted, leaning forward a little. 

"It's bigger." She summed up. "I believe we match each other. It's as if- to put it plainly- you are my person." 

Anne's cheeks flushed with embarrassment but Gilbert seemed to light up. 

"I can't think of anything better than to be yours Anne Shirley Cuthbert." 

Anne felt as if flames were covering her face. Gilbert said it like it was a vow, like he meant it from deep down in his soul. 

She reminded herself that he meant it in the most friendly way possible. 

"Neither can I." She offered, giving him a smile tinged in playfulness that- _she hoped_ \- hid her truest feelings. 

**Author's Note:**

> dude. they're in Love in love,,,,wkwksk


End file.
